


AC2014 [4]: Carta da Pacco

by twotenths



Series: F1 Advent Challenge 2014 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Advent Challenge 2014, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotenths/pseuds/twotenths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ferrari Christmas party is in full swing, which typically means pandemonium by at least 11pm. Excitable Italians and copious amounts of alcohol is quite a volatile mix, but right now, the night has barely begun and it’s nearly time to hand out the Secret Santa gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC2014 [4]: Carta da Pacco

**Author's Note:**

> When you have to create a new relationship tag on AO3, you DO get the feeling that no one else ships this! Welcome to the good ship Fran/Giuly everyone, enjoy the cruise ..!
> 
> (hover over Italian text for English translations-- which I hope are correct!)

**December 2013**

The Ferrari Christmas party is in full swing, which typically means pandemonium by at least 11pm. Excitable Italians and copious amounts of alcohol is quite a volatile mix, but right now, the night has barely begun and it’s nearly time to hand out the Secret Santa gifts. It’s a bittersweet occasion; Felipe’s last Christmas do with the team before heading off to Williams. Giuliano doesn’t dislike Kimi, but he knows who he would rather be working for. 2014 was set up to be a very dull year, particularly given that Rob was leaving too (although he wasn’t supposed to know that, he had accidentally caught a glimpse of his resignation letter before Rob stuffed it in an envelope). He expects change is on the horizon; everyone has been whispering the hushed rumours about the new Mercedes power unit, and Stefano has been looking more and more careworn.

But right now, all attention is drawn to the enigmatic Brazilian, dressed up like Father Christmas (Giuliano expects he enjoys this more than he lets on), sitting in the middle of a huge pile of presents. Francesco has stumbled across to him, holding an empty glass and wearing a devious grin. Giuliano rolls his eyes; if anyone was going to be the instigator for chaos, it would be Fran, and he was already a few glasses ahead of anyone else by the looks of it. He grabs Felipe and slings an arm around his neck, whispering something into his ear that makes Felipe snicker, before staggering off again, into the crowd. He catches Rob’s eye across the room and he laughs and shakes his head. _Your problem now_ , he mouths to him, grinning.

“Okay okay!” Felipe calls, and the engineers and mechanics quiet down, “Is time to hand out the presents!”

He grabs a package from the pile, which Giuliano assumes to be from Felipe, given the shoddy wrapping. It’s an ability both he and Francesco lacks, but Giualiano doesn’t think this one is from Francesco, given that it doesn’t look like an entire roll of sellotape has been used on it. Soon, all the people around him are ripping apart wrapping paper, and exclaiming loudly at their gifts, and someone (he expects it’s Francesco but he hasn’t actually seen him since he staggered away from Felipe) has started a wrapping paper fight, with balls of paper being launched everywhere. One lands in his drink, so he plucks it out and flings it behind him, smirking at the surprised yells. Francesco would be so proud.

“Oh this is for me!” Felipe exclaims, momentarily abandoning his duty as gift distributor, tearing open the package. It’s a box stuffed full of all of Felipe’s favourite Italian things; panetonne, sachets of espresso, and on top of all that, a framed picture of all of his mechanics and engineers, taken just before the Brazilian GP, and signed by all of them. He watches Felipe smile softly, then pick up the note Giuliano had attached to it.

_ Ciao Felipe, ci mancherai! Sarete campione del mondo, manteniamo la nostra promessa _

_G xx_

_(Condividi questi con Rob, ci mancherà anche lui)._

Felipe looks up at him with watery looking eyes and a very heartfelt smile. Giuliano raises his glass to him and Felipe nods, pocketing the note.

The pile is getting smaller and smaller and Giuliano still hasn’t received his gift, and most of the rabble has moved away from the tree now, the music turned up and the bad karaoke has started. Felipe chucks the last gift at a mechanic from Fernando’s side of the garage and Giuliano frowns. He’s been forgotten! Whichever _cazzo_ was supposed to get him a gift had forgotten! Felipe bounds over to him and hugs him tightly.

“ _Grazie!_ ” he says, a grin splitting his face.

“It’s nothing,” Giuliano replies, squeezing no-longer-his driver tightly, still a bit miffed at the lack of a present.

Felipe seems to notice this, and he leans to whisper in his ear, “Your gift is in your office, couldn’t get it under this tree!”

He raises his eyebrows at Felipe, who laughs, and scampers off to Rob’s side, pulling the note out of his pocket. Giuliano suddenly remember the conspiratorial whispering earlier on and with some trepidation, he goes to investigate ..

 

“ _Cazzo,_ ” Giuliano says as he pushes open the door.

He folds his arms, trying not to smile as he looks at the package on the floor by his desk. Wearing nothing but a Santa hat, some strategically placed wrapping paper and a smile, is Francesco, sprawled out suggestively.

“ _Buon Natale!_ ” Francesco says, throwing out an arm for emphasis.

“So much for Secret Santa,” Giuliano snorts.

“How else was I supposed to get you the greatest gift? Me!” Francesco laughs loudly, and Giuliano really has to bite back a grin.

“Who wrapped you up?”

“Ahh, Matteo helped me a bit,” Francesco admitted, adjusting his bow, “Once I had covered your Christmas present.”

Giuliano grimaces and rubs a hand through his hair. “That poor man,” he says, recalling seeing Matteo a couple of minutes ago, and being confused at the world weary look he had received. “He must be so glad to be going to Williams.”

“A very lucky man!” Francesco replies, “But not as lucky as you! Come on, unwrap me please?” he flutters his eyelashes and wiggles his hips, making the paper rustle.

“Okay, I will,” Giuliano relents, kneeling down to kiss the daft mechanic on his office floor, “Because I bet you used a lot of sellotape, didn’t you?”

Francesco pales; Giuliano laughs.


End file.
